1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to metering devices, in general, and to a manifolding system which is used to assure equal and equitable metering of fluid flow through a plurality of separate systems from a common supply source to a common utilization device, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many known metering systems in the prior art. These metering systems are used to meter any number of things. In particular, in the area of fluid metering, there are also a number of devices and systems which are used to meter the flow of the fluid. In many cases, the meters are used as means for billing for the consumption of the fluid, such as in the case of natural gas. In this case, the meters are used to measure the total number of cubic feet of the fluid which is utilized. Other metering systems which measure the rate of consumption or other parameters are also known but are not of particular interest in the context of this invention.
One of the problems which plagues users of fluids, such as natural gas, is the method by which metering can be performed in a relatively inexpensive yet accurate fashion. This is especially a problem in the case of multiple users (or use controllers) in a single environment. One example is a developer or landlord having a single connection to the gas line main while having a number of tenants who use the gas thus supplied.
In some cases, it is relatively simple to use sub-metering systems wherein each of the units which is individually controlled by a tenant, is metered independently. This is relatively simple in the case of furnaces, gas stoves or the like. In this case, the sub-metering is relatively simple to perform because the heating or cooking units are separate and independent elements which are supplied or made available to the individual tenants. It is, typically, a relatively inexpensive and relatively easy matter to install, either initially or in retrofit applications.
However, in the case of large complexes, it is frequently difficult to provide a separate air conditioning unit to the domain of each of the tenants. This is usually very difficult and very expensive to implement whether initially or as a retrofit arrangement.
In the past what has usually happened is, a landlord, for example, provides a single air conditioning system, such as a cooling tower or the like, at the apartment complex and which services a number of units in the complex. In this case, the cooling tower is, typically, installed on the roof of the structure and the separate cooling lines are connected to supply chilled water to the actual "air conditioning devices" in the individual tenant units.
Inasmuch as each of the tenants has separate and independent control over the access to the chilled water which is provided by the cooling tower for the respective apartment or living unit, the amount of natural gas which has been used by the individual tenant has been very difficult to meter. In one solution, the landlord is required to provide a separate cooling tower for each of the apartment units so that individual control (and metering) could be obtained. In this case, the cost is prohibitive in the mere installation of the cooling towers whether at the initial instruction or as a retrofit.
The alternative which has normally been followed is that the landlord provides a single gas line connection to the cooling tower which is metered and charged to the landlord. Inasmuch as there is no easy method of calculating the individual usage by the tenants in the individual units, the landlord has had to make the payments for this gas usage and, if possible, pass it along to the tenants on a somewhat speculative basis, usually in the rent charge.
In many jurisdictions, this pass on of the cost for the natural gas has been either prohibited or severely constrained by legal requirements. Many consumer protection laws prevent the landlord from "guessing" at the actual utilization of the natural gas (or similar) product. In the past, it has been tried to connect the cooling tower through separate metering systems but this has proved to be very ineffective from a cost point of view. Moreover, with a single cooling tower, it is very difficult to accurately assign actual costs to individual tenants or users. As a consequence, the landlord has usually just absorbed the cost of this gas utilization as an overhead expense.
As a secondary consideration, when the individual tenant is not directly responsible for the cost of the gas which is used in the cooling procedures, the tenant tends to be careless about the use of the gas. As soon as a metering apparatus is provided, the utilization of the gas, especially for air conditioning purposes, has become much more restricted by the individual user.
As noted, because of the constraints and conditions placed on metering apparatus by many consumer protection agencies, weights and measures agencies or the like in various jurisdictions, a relatively simple, inexpensive, efficient and accurate metering system has been unavailable. As a consequence, the auxiliary costs and/or inefficient utilization of natural gas have occurred. These are undesirable conditions and a suitable device is needed in order to avoid these problems.